Decorative surface coverings may be attached to a surface, such as a flooring substrate, by the application of an adhesive to the decorative surface covering and/or the surface or substrate. Adhesives may be based on a volatile organic solvent or compound (VOC) or water. For environmental concerns, water-based adhesives typically are preferred over those adhesives containing VOCs. Unfortunately, when substantially non-porous decorative surface coverings are applied to a substrate using a water-based adhesive, the adhesive often fails due to the failure of the adhesive to properly cure. The same is also true for decorative surface coverings that are applied to substantially non-porous flooring substrates. A major contributing factor to the failure of the adhesive to cure is the inability of the water to be drawn off from the adhesive during the curing process.
An example of a substantially non-porous decorative surface covering is a vinyl-backed floor covering. Vinyl-backed floor coverings often are applied over a previously installed layer of vinyl flooring. Attaching such non-porous vinyl floor coverings to each other cannot be accomplished using conventional water-based adhesives. When a water-based adhesive is used between a non-porous substrate and a vinyl-backed floor covering there is no place for the water to go. Thus, the adhesive stays wet.
One method for installing a decorative surface covering over a substantially non-porous flooring substrate includes the use of a “felt” backed vinyl floor. Often such non-porous substrates or subfloors are previously laid vinyl floors. The felt backing enables the water/moisture of the adhesive to penetrate and be absorbed by the felt allowing the adhesive to dry and produce good bond strength. However, during installation, the felt backing in some flooring structures may crack if not handled carefully, and create visual and installed performance problems. In contrast, vinyl-backed floors, particularly glass encapsulated vinyl flooring that dominate the European market, are easier to handle during installation, and impart a perceived firm-flex/feel value to the customer.
Another method for attaching non-porous decorative surface coverings to non-porous substrates includes the use of a pressure sensitive adhesive. Unfortunately, pressure sensitive adhesives are more expensive than other commonly used adhesives and require extended drying times in the installation of such floors.
Thus, what is needed is a non-porous decorative surface covering that can be used with a water-based adhesive without the need of a felt backing or an expensive pressure sensitive adhesive.